


(not so) bulletproof heart

by steelcorpz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Multi, but there are implied relationships, its not really romance centered those are jus there 4 tags lol, the first chapter is Really rocky but i promise it gets better, ummm idk how 2 tag this but uh :))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcorpz/pseuds/steelcorpz
Summary: “Wow what a smart idea.” Ghoul mutters going from a squat to sitting next to Jet. Poison climbs next to Kobra and leans out of the window to cool the sweat on their forehead. The endless sky is starting to change colors and the temperature drops but all that means is the stars will protect them now.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	(not so) bulletproof heart

**Author's Note:**

> uh uh :)

“Hold on tight to your queens-” _fzzt_ “-and kill ‘em ALL if you have to-” _fzzt_ “-world’s never been this dirty, you’ve never been this clean-” The doctor’s voice falls into static and Poison puts the radio down. Jet Star is staring at the sun with a dizzy grin on his face, letting the rays soak into xer skin. Kobra and Ghoul are playing a game with their hands and have serious faces. Kobra makes a fist in front of his face and smirks, which causes Ghoul to shout “Fuck you!” and push Kobra’s hands down. Zone four is comfortably quiet, and days like these are not taken for granted.

Poison finds themself on the brink of sleep when he feels the passenger door open. “It’s showtime, baby!” Ghoul says, pointing at the fast approaching white car.

“Right on.” Poison turns the radio on and the electrocuting guitars welcome them to consciousness, as the fab four ride right up to the dracs. The color of the ‘am against the bleakness of the dracs would point as a given to who would win, but dracs wouldn’t go down without a fight.

They ride up to the car, and are only met with three dracs. Simple ‘n’ easy, the four could take ‘em out in their sleep. Party can hear Kobra’s blaster from behind them, met with the shouts from another drac. Ghoul turns the volume up, and pulls his mask down. He holds his ray gun out the window and as the ‘am speeds up he hits a drac in the temple.

“Oh hell yeah!” Party shouts over the music. They spit over their shoulder and make a u-turn around the bl/ind car.

Jet gets on xer knees in the back of the ‘am and shoots until he hits the last drac through the window. Broken glass flies into the ‘am and cuts through Kobra’s jacket

“You only had to shoot once, man.” Kobra grumbles, brushing the glass of his legs. “You didn’t even kill him.”

Jet doesn’t say anything. He stands up and aims his gun at the drac’s head. The drac stops the car and gets out to point his gun right back at Jet. Another white car comes into view.

“Jet get down!” Kobra shouts, and pulls him away from the window just as Jet fires, hitting the drac in the chest. The ‘am comes to a screeching halt and Jet falls onto Kobra’s lap, “I got him, motherfucker.”

“Yeah and he almost got you,” Poison says from the front. “Be careful, asshole.”

They get out of the car in sync, and the other dracs pull up to them. Ghoul gives Kobra a smirk, and they start firing. The dracs scramble out of the car, and the glass explodes. Poison feels the temperature drop, so they grab their gun and shoot. They hit the thigh, then the arm, then the chest. They don’t remember it being this easy.

“Fuck!” Jet shouts from behind poison. They turn to see Jet hurled over xer arm, and his hands are red. A drac is stumbling to stand up behind Jet with a bullet wound just left to their stomach, and reaching for Jet’s blaster.

“Not a chance, asshole.” Ghoul jumps on the drac and bites their ear. The drac lets out a blood curdling scream, and Ghoul twists their neck until he hears the bones snap.

The engines from the bl/ind car starts up and Poison shoots at the tires until the car won’t move. Kobra runs up to the car and shoots the last drac in the thigh. The dust blows over the drac, and gets into their wound, causing the drac to writhe in pain.

Kobra walks up to the drac, and shoots them in the head. “Bitch.”

Jet falls onto his side, pressing the bullet wound into the sand, temporarily easing the burn. Poison is looking through the am, probably for water to clean the wound. So much for a calm day.

He and Ghoul lift Jet and carry xem over to the car where they lay him down in the backseat. “Guys, my legs still work. I don’t need you to carry me.” “You just got shot, take a break.”

Ghoul says, grabbing the canteen from Poison and pouring the water on the burn. Jet hisses. “I get shot all the time, it’s fine.”

“That doesn’t make it a good thing.” Party says, ripping some of their shirt to wrap around the wound. Blood quickly seeps through the thin cotton and Poison wraps it again.

“We gotta get outa here.” Kobra says, climbing up front into the driver’s seat, “There’s probably gonna be more dracs soon ‘n’ I don't wanna get shot.”

“Wow what a smart idea.” Ghoul mutters going from a squat to sitting next to Jet. Poison climbs next to Kobra and leans out of the window to cool the sweat on their forehead. The endless sky is starting to change colors and the temperature drops but all that means is the stars will protect them now.

When they make it to the diner it’s a lot colder and a lot darker. The lights from Dr. D’s radio shack are still on, and they’re always on, and that reminds them that they have a place to go if the acid rain falls too hard on them while they sleep. But the four have their own shack with the roof open, so when they sleep they are protected by the Witch. It gets cold a lot but it’s comforting to know they are protected when they’re unconscious.

Jet’s arm is starting to go numb, and xe is thankful for that so he can finally relax. He watches the lights from the Doctor’s shed get brighter as they get closer and wishes that Poison would keep driving in circles. He enjoys car rides like this. The radio is low and Cherri is talking about a vision they had. Their sweaty bodies are cooling in the night sky, and everyone is too tired to try and make conversation. It’s quiet and comfortable and xe wishes xe could stay like this forever. Not stressed about someone getting hurt and not on the verge of death from a clap.

But, Poison parks in front of the shed and turns the car off. Kobra taps jet on the shoulder and they all silently make their way inside the slightly warmer building. Kobra places his helmet on a wooden peg by the door and walks into an embrace from the Doctor. Poison and Ghoul split and walk into a side room off of where Cherri is broadcasting to the half awake desert. Jet sits down next to an emergency kit and starts tending xer wound. Dr. D wheels over to Jet and hands him a canteen of clean-ish water and Kobra kneels to dab some on the wound. Jet’s eyes water a bit but he doesn’t say anything. Kobra threads a needle and starts sewing. Jet gets a little squeamish looking at the sewing but holds still for Kobra. They use the rest of the water to soak Poison’s shirt and wipe the blood off the skin around it. When Jet’s arm is cleaned up the Doctor rolls away from the two to go back to Cherri.

Kobra sits down from the squat they were in and lays their head in Jet’s lap. Jet starts running his hands through their hair and let’s Kobra doze off. The day was usual per-se but most of the time they avoid getting shot. It’s the small moments like these where they get to enjoy the company of others. When they are left alone the thoughts and memories of the times Before come back and end up with more trouble than before. It’s like what Cherri said, you have to hold on tight to whatever gets you through the night.

Cherri wraps up his broadcast and walks into the room with Jet and Kobra. Dr. D starts playing an acoustic record quietly from the other room, so Ghoul and Poison come back. Both have shed their jackets, but put them back on as a silent signal of “time to go.”

Jet taps Kobra’s temple and he stirs awake. The four make their way to the ‘am and then back to their shed. Ghoul starts a fire and Poison heats up some Power Pup next to it. Jet sits down in front of the fire and Ghoul brings him a can of food and sits on his lap. Kobra stays in the ‘am and Poison sits in between their brother and the fire. They are silent as they eat and it’s silence that Ghoul hates the most. So, he thinks of the only phrase that would break it and get a conversation going.

Ghoul looks at his shoes, “I used to be a sex worker.”

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks (i know) but please stay w me i promise the next chapters are going 2 be worth it ok


End file.
